


假如让骨感的现实变得丰满

by Ackman



Category: Football-RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 庆祝Crissi Week，同时Justice for Ronaldo!假如，总裁的18/19赛季欧冠首场戴帽而非染红。





	假如让骨感的现实变得丰满

【CM】假如让骨感的现实变得丰满

 

01

伤停补时最后一分钟，梅西抓住空档，左脚妙传精准地将球送到内马尔脚下，后者接下球后没有停顿，直接开始加速冲刺，将对方的后卫远远甩在身后，单刀直入禁区，接着右脚打门，饶是德国门神上前试图阻拦，球也飞速地从他胯下穿过直接飞入了球门。

胜局早已锁定！

内马尔兴奋地跑向了场边，同队友们紧紧拥抱着。他如往常一样习惯性地寻找着梅西，然后将后者从一堆拥抱中扯出来占有欲十足地紧紧抱在自己怀里。

这本该是如同往常一样的拥抱。

然后不知是谁先脚下不稳，还是因为他在肾上腺素的作用下身体不自觉做出了潜意识中无比渴求的动作——他们在十数万的现场球迷面前，在向数百万观众直播的镜头面前，抱在了一起，翻滚在草坪上。

那一刻，他脑袋里一片空白。

意识却格外清晰。

他的双脚夹紧了那白皙的腿，他的双手搂紧了那紧致的腰，他的双眸直勾勾地望着那双巧克力色的眼珠子。

他清楚地感受到那扑打在自己身上同样炙热的呼吸，他清楚地看见了那双澄澈的眼睛里暗含的某种情愫。

他们都因为比赛而剧烈喘息着。某种氛围渐渐在他们周身弥漫开来。

内马尔直直地盯着对方那因为运动后潮红的脖颈，汗湿的面庞，因为大口呼吸不断开合的唇——

吻下去！

这个突兀冒出来地念头吓坏了他。

直到队友们围上来，直到比赛结束，直到回到家里冲了个凉水澡，他都没能把这个念头从脑子里踢出去。这可比足球难踢多了！他烦躁地揉了揉头发。他怎么可以对自己一直以来憧憬和崇敬的神明产生这种亵渎的想法呢？

 

02

巴塞罗那，凌晨1点15分，梅西豪宅外，有一个穿着黑色卫衣套上兜帽的家伙鬼鬼祟祟地在门外游荡。

他步履有些焦躁地转了几圈，然后在门前停了下来。他深吸了一口气，然后犹犹豫豫地抬起手想按门铃，却在要触碰到的前一秒又放下。然后又仿佛下定决心般抬起手，却又再次退缩地放下。如此反复了好几次。

他最终还是退缩了，往后退了一步，捏了捏拳头，仿佛不甘心似的。却最后瞧了一眼这幢屹立在黑暗中的豪宅，然后有些颓丧地转身想要离开。

这时，身后的门突兀地开了。

“都这么晚了，不进来坐坐吗，Ney？”

那个人在门口这么说道。

 

03

他们一起度过了最甜蜜的时光。

他向他推荐了发型师，他便向他推荐纹身师。他们在赛场上是最默契的搭档，赛场下便是陷入热恋的伴侣。他们整天都可以腻在一起，形影不离。

他仍视他为神明。

内马尔觉得自己似乎是误闯入了伊甸园，这一切都仿若梦境般带着不真实的感觉。那位在赛场上球技精湛、风华绝代的世界最佳独属于他，那位性格倔强却脾性温润、纯粹得像个孩子般的诺坎普国王独属于他，那位世人只能怀揣着敬畏远远观望的神明独属于他。从身体到心灵。

那双世界上最贵的双脚只会紧紧缠绕在他的腰侧；素来害羞在别人面前袒露的身躯只会在他面前赤裸；那片薄唇只会与他的唇亲吻啃舐，任由他的舌攻城略地；那私密的禁区只会为他而敞开，热情地欢迎他的侵略与占有；那因快感而抑制不住的呻吟，那高潮的表情，那因肉欲的痛与欢愉而流下的泪，全都只独属于他。

可是现实却从来都不会让人一直顺意下去。

那夜，梅西格外地主动，格外地纵容他。

他本该察觉的，却因为数日来的烦躁与焦虑，以及因爱人一反常态的热情而被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。

“Ney，不管你最后的决定是什么，我都永远支持你。”

事后，梅西将他抱在怀里，说道。

然后，他便在那个温暖的怀抱里哭得像个孩子。

数天后，他们在巴塞罗那机场分别。巴黎距离巴塞罗那，一千零三十八千米的距离，不算遥远，却足以让两颗相爱的心灵感觉相隔天涯。

他的神明，试图掩盖悲伤却掩饰不住发红的眼眶，那双没了往日神采与快乐的眼睛，他永远都不会忘记。

那天，他们谁都没有说分手，但他们都心知肚明，这段关系结束了。

 

04

“如果你决定追求Leo，好好待他。”

那是内马尔后来发给罗纳尔多的短信。他早已察觉那位隔壁头牌对自己恋人的心思，好在对方碍于种种原因没有任何行动。

他如今已经离开了。或许，应该给那家伙一个机会；或许，Leo身边应该有一个爱他的人陪伴他；或许……他自己也说不清为什么自己会这样做……

不，或许，他早已有某种预感。

当在更衣室里闲谈起隔壁皇马时，梅西总会认真地替受到其他球员嘲讽鄙夷的隔壁头牌说好话，众人只当是自家国王心地善良，也没太在意。

起初他也这样认为……

“Leo。”

“Leo？”

“Leo！”

他唤了他好几声，直到自己放大了音量才唤回了正罕见地低头摆弄着手机的梅西的注意力。诺坎普国王显然吓了一跳，在恋人靠近前马上把屏幕关闭了，有些掩饰意味地放下手机，手忙脚乱地抓过浴袍和毛巾，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，“我去洗澡了。”他说着。

内马尔没有任何对恋人的怀疑，他只是非常好奇是什么吸引了恋人的注意力。于是他拿起了那个一直诱惑着他的手机，划开了锁屏，点开了历史记录。是的，梅西虽然退出了页面，但显然对科技和电子设备向来不太在行的世界最佳根本没想到还有浏览历史这个操作。

然后，他便瞧见，梅西正用他的小号，在Ins上与某个显然是罗黑的家伙认真严肃地理论着，即使对方言辞冒犯、出言不逊，他仍用礼貌且令人信服的言语向对方不断灌输着那位隔壁头牌罗纳尔多的种种成就与优点，并成功让对方表示自己心服口服并再也不会黑C罗了。

这件事让他震惊了很久，堪比当初他对自己的神明起了邪念。

 

05

2018年6月30日，俄罗斯世界杯1/8决赛在喀山中央体育场开战，上半场开场不过20分钟，姆巴佩便数次快速盘带突破阿根廷后防线突入禁区。在格列兹曼射进点球后，阿根廷队在上半场奋力追平，并在下半场开场3分钟时通过定位球机会反超比分。

但阿根廷未能保持住比分优势，帕瓦尔抽射将比分扳平，姆巴佩梅开二度将分差拉大，此时距离比赛结束仍有25分钟。第84分钟，梅西一个人面对法国几乎整条后防线，单骑闯关突入禁区，可难以力挽狂澜。第92分钟，梅西长传精准找到门前的阿圭罗，后者头球破门。可阿根廷终究没能创造再进一球的奇迹，以3:4的比分无缘八强。

两个小时后，在菲什特奥林匹克体育场，乌拉圭vs葡萄牙的决战打响。开场第7分钟，苏亚雷斯助攻卡瓦尼头球得分。第55分钟，葡萄牙战术点球，罗纳尔多变换跑位吸引防守注意力，佩佩捉住空档头球攻门。第61分钟，卡瓦尼梅开二度，内脚侧射门得分。

葡萄牙尝试多次进攻射门，可幸运女神并未眷顾他们，没能再攻破乌拉圭的严密防守。第93分钟，夸雷斯马试图从边路寻找机会，斯图亚尼盯防，俩人发生身体碰撞，主裁判未判罚犯规，罗纳尔多抗议吃到黄牌，这意味着即使葡萄牙顺利晋级，下一场比赛他将不能出场。最后时刻葡萄牙获得角球机会，可仍被对方门将摘下高空球。

世界瞩目的阿根廷vs葡萄牙,世界期待的罗纳尔多vs梅西，并没能够在世界杯决赛场上上演。

绝代双骄也与他们的大力神杯之梦就此失之交臂。

 

06

伊比萨岛，这座位于伊比利亚半岛、法国南部和北非之间的小岛，素有“地中海珍珠”之称。岛上棕榈叶掩盖着密密麻麻的白色矮房，地中海风格的建筑、城墙、教堂与蓝天碧水交相辉映，这是一座慵懒而舒适的度假圣地。

位于小岛南面的一处偏僻的海边小镇，是罗纳尔多在赛后最爱待的地方。特别是让他很不开心的赛后。

在这里，很少有人会谈及足球；在这里，没有人会认识他是罗纳尔多；在这里，他可以只做自己。

罗纳尔多赤裸着小麦色的上半身，线条分明的肌肉在阳光下显得愈发充满雄性力量。他将流线型的冲浪桨板夹在身体左侧，右手把玩着一串亮晶晶的钥匙，下身穿着白色的沙滩裤，赤着脚，步履轻快地向海岸线走去。

远远的他便望见了那艘正安静地休憩在海岸边的他的豪华快艇——暗红木纹的船身，银白色的甲板，皮质的座椅，流水般的线条，更重要的是，她可是由27公升的劳斯莱斯梅林V12引擎驱动，最高时速可达85节（海里/时）的世界上最快的快艇之一。

他心情愉悦地欣赏着他的快艇，偶然间瞟见，有个人正坐在延伸出海岸边的木质码头尽头吹着海风。

奇怪的家伙。

他心想，却并没有太在意。

直到逐渐走近了，他才越发觉得那个背影熟悉极了。那一头被咸涩的海风吹得乱糟糟的却看起来柔软极了的棕色头发，那件白色的外套后背肩胛骨上方印着“ARGENTINA”几个黑色的英文字母，还有那双手插兜显得孤独无助的姿势。

“Messi？”

对方显然没有预料到有人能够认出他来，他满脸困惑和惊讶的转过头来，在看到来者后显得更加震惊了。

梅西掩藏得很好，但罗纳尔多仍然捕捉到了他眼中的失落、悲伤、自责与茫然，同他赛后在镜中瞧见的眼神一模一样。

胸腔中刹时间涌起不知名的强烈情绪，让他来不及细想什么，便一把抓住梅西的手肘将对方拉起来，然后拽着他走向自己停靠在一旁的快艇。

梅西显然被罗纳尔多突如其来的举动惊呆了，张了张口想说些什么，吞吐出几个词，像是在试图用西语叫出对方的名字，却不知道该怎么开口，只能踉跄着任由对方拽着，赤裸的脚丫在木板上留下一串湿漉漉的零乱脚印。然后他便瞧见对方顺手将桨板扔到旁边的快艇上，再一脚踏上去，引得船体一阵摇晃。

梅西终于察觉了对方的意图，吓呆了，试图从罗纳尔多的爪子中挣脱出来。可对方把自己的手肘抓得更紧了，甚至让他感到了有些疼痛。他皱着眉头正想发表一下自己的不满，便被一个大力的拉扯给向前拽去。他凭借着球场上敏捷的反应力寻找着落脚点，却重心不稳，向前摔去，撞到了对方胸前富有弹性的结实肌肉。

“我每次心情不好的时候，就喜欢到海边飙飙船，然后坏心情就一股脑地都被风吹走了。”

罗纳尔多松开拽着梅西的手，双手搭在梅西身侧扶着他在这些微晃动的船上稳了稳身形。

他也有些被自己刚才突然的冲动给惊讶到了，但脑袋里的念头仍然只有“幸好这家伙里面穿的不是球衣，虽然短裤也是黑色的，看起来就像阿根廷球裤一样”，以及一心想要和对方分享自己最喜欢的“海上项目”的兴奋。

揉揉被撞到的额头，梅西拧起了眉，抬起头正想要骂出一个“大鸡蛋”，却被对方那在太阳光下明晃晃的笑脸给晃得一时间有些恍惚。

“抓稳了。”

他下意识地抓紧了座位前方的横栏，然后便瞧见旁边那个满脸笑容的大男孩拧了把钥匙，一脚踩下油门，就和他凌空抽射一样凌厉，快艇便嗖地一声向前窜去，两侧溅起白色的水花。这突然的加速引得梅西惊呼一声，背部紧紧靠着椅背，快艇在波澜起伏的海面上颠簸着迅猛前行，激荡而起的水花迎面落在他的身上，而迅疾的海风也让他眯起了双眼。

身旁的家伙却发出一阵兴奋的欢呼，甚至还挥舞起一只手臂。然后一个急速转弯让激起的水花全落在了他俩身上。但这凉爽的海水没能浇灭猛然上升的肾上腺素。

“刺激吗？”

那句带着笑意、掺杂着口音的西语穿透凌冽的风传递过来。

梅西终于咧开了笑容。

 

07

一望无际的蔚蓝大海，无边无尽的如洗天空，水天交映，分不清边界。一艘银白色的小船悠游地随着浪飘荡在海面上。

“Ronaldo，谢谢。”

他们悠闲地并躺在甲板上，沐浴着温和灿烂的阳光与和煦凉爽的海风，心脏仍然因为刚才的刺激而剧烈跳动着。

“叫我Cris吧，我可以叫你Leo吗？”

罗纳尔多侧头看向对方，诺坎普国王微微点点头，被海水沾湿的头发垂落在额前随着他的动作摇晃着。许是濡湿的衣服紧贴在身上不舒服，梅西撑坐起来，脱下湿漉漉的外套，露出里面被打湿后便有些透明的白色体恤。

“Leo。”

梅西听到呼唤抬头看向对方，罗纳尔多突然认真起来的神情和眼睛里某种暧昧不清的情愫让他不由自主地将眼神往下移了移，便瞧见阳关下闪着微光的水珠顺着那引人羡慕和遐想的躯体不断流淌下去，直至没入……

他不好意思地移开了视线，毫不知觉已经潮红的耳朵根。

“我可以吻你吗？”

明明是一句请求，可是那个自大的家伙却在得到回应之前便毫不犹豫地靠近，托起他的下颌，然后温热柔软的嘴唇便贴了上来。

梅西没有拒绝。他任由着罗纳尔多将自己缓缓压倒在甲板上。

他在对方亲吻上他的脖颈时微微抽了口气，在一双宽厚的手掌探入湿漉漉的体恤揉捏上他因为度假都变得有些软软的胸脯时不禁颤抖起来，他顺从地让对方脱掉了自己的衣物、扯下了自己的短裤，却望见明晃晃的阳光后羞赧地蜷起躯体试图将自己躲在对方的阴影之下，这顺利的引得对方一阵轻笑。

“Cris……”

他紧紧抓着罗纳尔多的后背，双腿缠在对方的腰间，在对方缓缓进入后微微放松下身躯，感受着内部的饱胀感。他轻轻唤了声对方的名字，并在对方开始挺动时泄出几声低吟，然后得到了数个轻柔至极的吻。

这段关系便这样开始了。

 

08

梅西好像生气了。

你问他是怎么知道的？Leo都几天不理他了他能不察觉吗？

你问为什么是“好像”？他们才确立关系，他怎么知道这是代表着生气还是对方真的太忙所以才没有接电话的。不过，某位不愿透露姓名的瓜帅曾说过，梅西一旦生气就会把自己封闭起来不愿意和任何人讲话。

所以，担忧至极的罗纳尔多马不停蹄地从马德里赶往巴塞罗那。

“Hola，Leo。”

梅西果然生气了。

瞧见爱人开门后面对自己的笑容无动于衷，无视自己的招呼，面无表情地趿拉着Nike拖鞋走回客厅，罗纳尔多非常确定这一点。

那位依旧不愿透露姓名的瓜帅也曾说过，当梅西生气的时候不要去打扰，给他属于自己的空间和时间，当他愿意和你沟通的时候，他的眼神会告诉你。

可是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多拒绝被动等待，他可是主动出击的性格。更何况，他真的不知道梅西为什么会生气。

“Leo，要一起玩FIFA吗？”

他瞧见那双巧克力色的眸子里闪过一阵在“坚决不理Cris”和“我要玩FIFA”两个相互矛盾的决定之间的万分纠结和犹豫，最终诺坎普国王有些闹别扭地点了点头。

这场比赛格外沉默，也弥漫着比往日更胜的火药味。他俩本都是好胜的性子，即使是一场游戏也不愿意输，可今天的梅西操作得格外拼劲——比往常更多的施压，更多的放铲，更多的犯规，更多的黄牌——这让罗纳尔多在“让Leo”和“不想输”之间纠结着。

糟糕！大意了！罗纳尔多拍拍后脑勺，懊恼自己居然给了Leo一个点球的机会，这下比分就要被反超了。

罚点球的毫无意外是梅西自己操控着的自己，罗纳尔多专注地盯着屏幕，丝毫不敢大意地揣度着梅西的意图，小心翼翼地控制着己方门将纳瓦斯。

“Cris。”

“我们分手吧。”

罗纳尔多吓得手抖了一下，结果纳瓦斯朝着相反的方向扑救过去，他还没来得及看进球，便转头目瞪口呆地看向身旁的梅西——Leo是想进球才故意这么说的……吧？

“Leo？”

内心剧烈的波涛起伏下，罗纳尔多差点就错过了梅西不易察觉的颤抖，和眼角的微红。他余光瞥见屏幕里回放着刚才的点球——在守门员出现巨大失误的情况下，那个点球不但没进，还远远地偏离了球门，一点都不像梅西往日的水平。

罗纳尔多果断地放下了遥控柄，一把抱住了正失神地盯着屏幕的小国王，心疼无措地轻轻拍着对方的后背，揉揉那柔软的头发。

“Leo，怎么了？究竟发生什么了？为什么突然要分手？”

梅西沉默了许久，似乎难以开口，最后才试图用毫无起伏的语气但有些哽咽地说到：“是你先要离开的。”那软腻的尾音暴露了他的委屈和悲伤。他倔着性子，试图抗拒着这个怀抱。

罗纳尔多愣怔了半秒，便将拥揽住爱人腰肢的手收得更紧了些，另一只手掌托着爱人的后脖颈，微微低下头轻柔地吻了吻那发红的眼角和瘪起的嘴唇，还有毛茸茸的胡子下方光洁的脖颈，惹得怀中倔强的小国王阖上的眼眸微微颤抖着，偏过头去试图躲避落在唇上的吻，却因为脖颈上炙热的鼻息不自在地扭了扭腰，双手下意识地以微弱的力道推拒着。

“笨蛋，你这么可爱，我可是绝对不会放手的。”

梅西被吻得有些气息不稳。

“都灵到巴塞罗那只有一个半小时的航程，我会经常回来的。”

罗纳尔多将脑袋搁在爱人的肩膀上，亲昵地蹭了蹭那白皙的脖颈。

“我绝不会让你被其他家伙抢走。”

 

09

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多知道内马尔和梅西的关系。是的，他当初嫉妒极了。但令他没有想到的是，内马尔亲手结束了那段关系——在他眼里，是这样的。

他没有给予那条短信任何回复。

他才不会像他当初一样就这样简单放手了。他可是成年人，才不做选择题。但他也一直担心着，担心那条小狼狗某一天突然后悔了，那时，梅西的选择还会是他吗？

 

10

“……另一个赛场上，梅西上演了帽子戏法，恭喜他！现在巴黎获得一个角球的机会，内马尔低平球传入禁区……姆巴佩右脚打门！唉！可惜打高了！……现在利物浦仍领先1球……”

罗纳尔多刚从浴室出来时，便听到电视里解说员激动的声音。他瞧了眼屏幕，是昨晚巴黎圣日耳曼客场安菲尔德球场对战“欧洲红魔”利物浦的欧冠首赛。

不过，解说就解说，干嘛把Leo的名字和那家伙放在一起！

但是他罗纳尔多才不是这么小心眼的人。他喜滋滋地回忆了一下今早看到的各大媒体头条，都是他和Leo都在欧冠首赛上演帽子戏法的报道，他们俩的名字一起出现在各大报纸杂志封面上，这让他现在回想起来仍乐开了花。

“Leo，你都不看我的比赛。”

他瘪着嘴，爬上床，从身后抱住爱人，低头深吸了一口从那后颈处传来的沐浴露的清香。

好吧，他承认自己还是有点小小的嫉妒。他在想自己是不是该发个帖求助一下——#我和男友好不容易见一次面，但是他居然在看他前男友的比赛，怎么办，急，在线等#

“我昨晚比赛完后就看了你的比赛直播。”虽然还是错过了前面几分钟。梅西将后半句吞回肚子里，带着笑意，手向后探过去揉了揉罗纳尔多刚刚吹干的头发。

罗纳尔多像个孩子似的高兴地亲了口梅西的脖子，然后便拿出自己的手机在一旁玩了起来——他向来都不喜欢看球赛，但是梅西的比赛锦集可以是个例外。

玩得正嗨的时候，他不小心戳到了屏幕上方出现的消息提示，便跳转到了Ins界面，正不耐烦地想要退出时，无意间瞟了一眼内容，罗纳尔多抑制不住好奇心便点开了视频看起来。

那是前隔壁后卫杰拉德·皮克发的一条Ins，是一段简短的视频，视频封面似乎是巴萨球员们的聚会场景，并配上一句让人摸不着头脑的话——“看在你陪我玩扑克的份上，我把它发给你，还不快叫声爸爸”——看起来似乎是本想私发给某人结果误点成了公开发布。

视频一点开，便是非常突兀的歌声。那五音不全却自我陶醉的歌声并未被聚会上各种嘈杂的音乐声、嬉戏打闹声、玻璃器皿声所掩盖，反而清晰响亮地回荡着。罗纳尔多看出了那个正站在椅子上手舞足蹈、放声高歌的家伙就是正在制造噪音的内马尔，巴萨其他球员们有的堵着耳朵，有的痛苦地大喊“Stop！”，而这个聚会的地点，便正是梅西家的客厅。

“Leo，你快阻止一下马儿吧。”

这句话清晰地从画面外传来，看样子是正在拍摄的皮克在对身边的梅西说着。

然后那位诺坎普国王便从镜头一侧出现，走向正忘我沉醉的内马尔。镜头里梅西抬起头似乎对内马尔说了些什么，他用手拉了拉后者的衣袖，内马尔便停下了灌耳的魔音欢快地从椅子上跳下来，顺势搂住了梅西。

然而这突然的搂抱让梅西失去重心，脚下向后一个趔趄，两个人便一同倒在软软的地毯上滚了几圈。镜头也格外配合地一直以俩人为中心移动着，而周围人堆中传来口哨声和嬉笑声。

当俩人停下来时，年下者撑起上半身，正好压坐在诺坎普国王的身上，他脸上开怀大笑着，伸出爪子挠起身下人的痒痒来。梅西显然怕痒极了，身体扭动着试图躲开，一个劲笑着，两只手乱舞着试图阻止对方的“上下其手”。

“咯咯……Ney，哈哈……快住手…！”

梅西笑得气息都紊乱了，挣扎的力气也小了起来，声音中带着软软的求饶。内马尔嘻嘻哈哈笑着，停下了自己的魔爪，站起身来，同时伸出爪子将剧烈喘息着的梅西给拉起来。

视频到这里便结束了。

罗纳尔多心情复杂地退出了视频，刚刚退出，这条Ins便被删掉了。不过这短短几十秒的时间已经足够一些狂热的球迷们将原视频下载下来，原Ins给截图下来，果不其然，他马上就看见了有球迷重新上传了视频。

而下面的评论也疯狂着——

#天呐，梅团好可爱，怕痒痒，get到了不得了的东西！

#卧槽，这还是我认识的那个球场上霸气侧漏的球王吗？怎么这么软萌？

#我萨村球员们平时这么放飞自我的吗？[哭笑不得]

#重点难道不是内梅糖吗？！！！怪不得一直不肯放马儿和梅团的合照，原来是因为有更重磅的内容!

#内梅女孩此生无憾了！继滚草皮之后终于滚了床单！[留下幸福的泪水]

#你们瞧见马儿看球哥那个眼神没？我一直男都觉得他们有什么了……

#这么软腻的团子，想太阳……[光速逃跑]

#南美醋王正在提刀赶来的路上[图片评论]

……

 

11

“Cris？”

梅西面露疑惑地盯着突然扑上来压倒他的家伙，而后者像只发情的野兽一样在他脖颈处蹭着，惹得他因为酥痒而缩了缩脖子。

“我还要看球赛。”

满脸无奈的诺坎普国王轻轻推了推身上的家伙，撑着手肘试图坐起来，刚刚离开床铺不过几分米便被突然压着肩膀给摁进了柔软如羽毛般的白色被褥中。

“对你来说听解说就足够在脑袋里想象出那些家伙们的跑位、战术什么的了，不需要看画面。”

罗纳尔多吻上那双薄唇，趁着小国王被吹捧得不好意思地微微张了张口的当儿，灵活的舌便侵入齿关，侵略性十足地舔舐着、纠缠着、汲取着。梅西被吻得情动，阖上了双眸，热情地回应着。

“……巴黎扳回一城！默尼耶凌空扫射破门！……”

解说员突然激动起来的声音让梅西从迷糊朦胧中瞬间清醒过来，他一把推开身上的家伙，恶狠狠地瞪了罗纳尔多一眼，然后看向屏幕试图通过回放看清楚刚刚的进球。

可惜因为接吻而气息不稳、微微喘息着的面红耳赤的小国王故作凶狠的眼神一点都不凶狠，反而像只倔强的小山羊不知天高地厚在饿狼面前欢乐地一蹦一跳着，露出矫健漂亮的身躯诱惑着那匹饿狼。

小山羊正聚精会神地盯着屏幕，完全不知危险正在靠近。他看着禁区外的迪玛利亚左路45度起脚传中，卡瓦尼倒钩失败，球打在罗伯逊身上刚刚弹到了默尼耶跟前，眼前便被巨大的阴影笼罩，屏幕被完全挡住了。

“Cris你个大鸡蛋！给我让——”

气愤至极的梅西骂出了自己能想到的最脏的词汇，软软的声调也提高了一度，可话还没能骂完，一双魔爪便挠上他敏感的腰部，激得他浑身一颤，未尽的话语被咯咯的笑声所替代。

他试图阻拦那双游走在自己腰间、咯吱窝和肚脐周围的爪子，两只手推拒乱舞着，因为笑容而眯起的双眼并没能瞧见罗纳尔多脸上晦暗不清的神情。当他终于发觉那两只魔爪已经悄无声息地离开了他的敏感点，牢牢地钳住他的手腕时，他才瞧见对方眼神中某种让他想要退缩的晦涩情绪。

梅西羞赧地微微移开了一下自己的视线，再看向罗纳尔多时，便疑惑地瞧见爱人放开了自己的手腕，拿起了放在一旁的自己的西甲联赛队长袖标，还用双手向两边拉了拉试了试弹性。困惑不已地梅西下意识地想伸手拿过那圈印着巴萨队徽的黄红相间的袖标，对方却顺势握住他的腕部将那圈东西套在了他的左手手腕上。

“你在干什么？”

梅西哭笑不得地问着，想用另一只手取下手腕上的东西，罗纳尔多却突然捏住他的右手腕将两只手一起圈了进去，然后拉扯开弹力十足的袖标在他的手腕上绕了几圈，直到那圈弹性良好的队长象征被完全绷紧无法再拉扯开来。

完全愣怔住了的巴萨第一队长任由着爱人突如其来的动作，直到手腕被紧紧地束缚住了才反应过来，手腕扭动着试图挣脱开来，却只能在白皙的皮肤上留下更多的红痕。

“……Cris？”梅西瞧见爱人眼中浓郁的欲望，有些害怕地稍稍往软绵绵的床铺里缩了缩，然后将挣脱不开的手腕伸到爱人面前，用撒娇的语气示弱地讨好道：“……解开吧，我不看就是了。” 

“不用，你看你的，我做我的。”

Cris好像生气了？梅西有些困惑地想着，还没来得及再说些什么，罗纳尔多便揽过他的腰肢，让他跨坐在他结实有力的大腿上，面朝着屏幕，而他自己则背对着那场他一点都不感兴趣的比赛，专心致志地亲吻舔舐着那开始泛着潮红的脖颈，逗弄着那凸起的喉结，而再次不安分的爪子探进了梅西身上被当做睡衣的堪堪遮住大腿的宽松体恤，揉捏起那两团挺翘的臀瓣，或轻轻抚摸游走在光洁的脊背上。

异样的刺激引得梅西颤抖着阖上眸子，头微微后仰着，轻轻地攥住了罗纳尔多胸前的衣襟。喉结突然被轻轻咬了一口，让他泄出一声呜咽，而胯下则感到某个炙热的东西硬挺起来抵着他的腹股沟，惹得他难耐地扭了扭腰。

然后身上唯一一件遮挡春光的衣服便被撕开领口给顺着肩膀扯了下去，露出胸前大片洁白光滑的肌肤，胸前挺立起来的小乳粒便被含入了温热湿润的口中，被舌尖挑逗着。

“呜！——Cris！”

罗纳尔多甚至坏心思地用尖尖的小虎牙蹭了蹭那粒乳尖，突如其来的酥麻快感掺杂着些微刺痛感便从那处向梅西席卷而去，刺激得他突然攥紧了手中的衣襟，漏出几声低吟，挺直了腰背让胸部送得更前。

巴萨小队长并没有察觉尤文头牌两只爪子在身后的小动作，直到一根手指带着有些冰凉的润滑液顺着被掰开的臀缝钻进后面的穴口时才瞪大了焦糖色的眼眸，扭着腰部试图躲避，括约肌反射性地收缩着。

“Leo，放松。”

罗纳尔多轻轻拍了拍那弹性十足的臀瓣，吻了吻爱人的脖子，手指却丝毫不停地向深处钻进去，四处戳刺着。梅西面红耳赤地眨巴着双眼，可眼前朦胧一片，根本看不清前面的屏幕，解说员的声音也像是从遥远的天际传过来，微弱得含糊不清。

大鸡蛋！他根本就完全没法看比赛！

梅西脑袋里一片混乱地这样想着，便索性将头埋在罗纳尔多那温暖结实的胸膛里，在已经凌乱不堪的衣摆下紧致的穴口正费力地吞吐着三根修长的手指，透明的粘稠液体也顺着那因为异物的入侵而不断收缩着的地方滴落下来，濡湿了洁白的床单，留下暧昧不清的印迹。

“……Cris，慢点……”

诺坎普国王全身都发软无力着，若不是尤文头牌那两只刚劲有力的手臂托着他颤抖不停的大腿，他恐怕早就支撑不住坐下去了——那意味着罗纳尔多下身某个可以让他欲仙欲死的物什绝对会要了他的命——梅西摇了摇头试图将那东西一下捅进去的残忍画面给赶出脑袋，然后尽力放松着后面慢慢将那布满青筋、炙热硬挺的东西给吃进去。

但他仍止不住低声喘息着，搂着爱人的脖子，用软腻得如同棉花糖的语气恳求着慢一点。

可怪就要怪那个解说员，瞧见内马尔一拿球便不自觉地放大了音量，让一听到那个名字便不太爽的罗纳尔多妒火蹭蹭地窜了起来。然后他便故意松开了手。

那炽热硬挺得如同被烈火给烧得火红的铁杵般的大家伙便突然捅进了梅西紧致的穴道，顺利地引得他一阵惊喘，蓦然瞪大的双眸里因为突如其来的疼痛、委屈和剧烈的快感而蓄起了晶莹的泪珠。

罗纳尔多感受着那包裹着自己的极乐之地而餍足地叹息着，低头亲吻了一下爱人的发梢便开始挺动起来，每一下插入都有着重力的助力使得那根铁杵侵入到前所未有的深度，引得全身颤抖不止的梅西开始轻声呻吟起来。

狠狠抽插了数十次的尤文头牌似乎是不满意这个无法看见爱人羞红了的脸的体位——那位害羞腼腆的小国王只肯将头埋在他的怀里，努力压抑着嘴边的呻吟，但早已通红不已的耳尖和脖颈早就暴露了他的情动。

于是罗纳尔多将爱人轻轻压倒在床上，那根火热的阴茎仍然贪婪地滞留在温暖的穴道内部。

瞧见梅西试图用手掌捂住自己羞涩不已的脸庞，罗纳尔多轻笑一声，毫不客气地捞着那双仍被束缚的手腕给牢牢压在小国王头发凌乱的头顶。

“……呜……轻一点……慢，慢点……啊，Cris……”

随着罗纳尔多越发凶狠地顶弄，梅西只能断断续续地从破碎的呻吟间隙求饶着，想用双手抚慰一下仍半隐在衣摆下方早已挺立起来正不断渗着前液的前端，却被仍缠绕在他手腕处的队长袖标给阻拦者。他感到时间似乎变得格外漫长起来，电视里的球赛仍然还在进行着，而整个身体仿佛只有后面才有感官和知觉似的，只能感受到被填满的饱胀感、被强行捅开的痛感以及不断席卷全身的快感。

“……内马尔带球突入禁区！挑球过人！打门！哎呦！太可惜了，划门而过……”

罗纳尔多似乎就是要和那家伙较起劲来似的，在解说员刚刚激动地解说到这里时便将自己积蓄已久的精液尽数射了进去。

“他没有射进，我可射进了。”

罗纳尔多为自己的一语双关沾沾自喜起来，心情愉悦极了，弯下身体露出一个得意洋洋的笑容，在梅西耳边说着下流的情话，让高潮后全身酸软无力的巴萨小队长为某人的幼稚在内心无奈地翻了个白眼。

大鸡蛋！以后让我怎么直视射门和我的队长袖标？这场比赛我是绝对不会再回放了，这辈子都不可能了。小国王在内心愤恨地想着。

 

12

第二天，马卡报、阿斯报、都灵体育报、每体、世体等各大媒体头条均是，绝代双骄同时缺席球队上午的训练。

同时，梅西破天荒地换上了长袖的训练球衣引发了巴萨护梅群的慌乱和轰动。

三天后，巴塞罗那对战赫罗纳赛前，诺坎普国王无奈地顶着装备部管理人员奇怪的眼神索要了一个新的队长袖标——他知道几天前自己才刚换了新的，但，这能怪他吗？

 

13

小狼狗的确后悔了。


End file.
